


Breaking Dawn AU!Life and Death Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Twilight AU!Life and Death [4]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Beau is a panicky boi, But doesn't show it, F/M, Headcanon, It's a reverse Breaking Dawn, Julie and the rest of the Cullens are just hella confused, Somewhat angsty tbh, The baby grows real slow, There is more than one kid btw, idk what else to say tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically Breaking Dawn but Edyth is the one to get preggers surprisingly





	1. Chapter 1

  * Archie ends up making the wedding somewhat small because Edyth actually threatened him to not go over the top


  * Royal is the one to make Beau’s suit
  * Renee is the one to give Edyth the hair thing
  * Which makes Archie and Edyth feel awkward because? Who is she genna give it to because vamps can’t get pregnant because of what she is
  * She’s still scared that Beau would resent her for turning him at such a young age
  * That and he wouldn’t be able to have children because she was going to turn him
  * Jeremy and Allen are there mostly because Allen made the mistake of showing him the invitation (Edyth really didn’t want him there. Just Allen for Beau’s sake)
  * The Cullens and the other vamps felt a pang in their heart when they hear Jeremy call Edyth a dumbass for getting pregnant and how she’s dragging poor Beau to a similar future as his parents
  * Allen ends up telling him to shut up or just leave the wedding because Edyth and Beau love each other dearly to go through that
  * Carine holds Ernest’s hand and smiled weakly from what was said.
  * Ernest walks Edyth down the isle and when Beau sees her he smiles at how beautiful she looks
  * Edyth’s wedding dress is beautiful on her
  * Beau is a blushing mess because they made vows and he’s an awkward dork which all the vamps somewhat find adorable
  * Even Lauren (Laurent) is there with Irina and she’s surprisingly good at being a vegan
  * Julie is there as well to support Beau and is happy for them
  * Beau and Edyth still go to Isle Esme because they talked about it and Beau wanted to go to a small beach restort but he and Edyth decided to check out places until settling on Isle Esme
  * He also got to keep the truck because Edyth wants him to keep a piece of his old life with him.
  * Edyth ends up being the one panicking the same way Bella did while Beau is outside looking at the stars.
  * She really wants to strangle Archie when she sees the lingerie in her suitcase and only a little but of decent clothes
  * She’s a whimpering mess during her and Beau’s first time and she ends up gripping the sheets
  * Beau wakes up with only one bruise and it was from when Edyth c*mmed. He also sees how the sheets are the only thing ripped although some pillows as well.
  * He goes to the bathroom to take a shower and a minute later Edyth enters seeing the bruise and panics before Beau gently tells her it’s ok and asks her if she’s ok from last night
  * If Edyth could blush she would be a blushing mess. She shyly nods and says she’s fine
  * Edyth ends doing what Bella did to Ed but Beau just ends up eating her out
  * Edyth likes that but she wants them to be more intimate and ends up on Beau’s lap as he’s reading which ends with them making love in the couch
  * Edyth ends up pregnant by some odd miracle and she finds out after coming back from a hunt and throwing up in the bathroom.
  * She doesn’t tell Beau until he gets back from talking with Julie in the phone
  * Archie calls them and Beau is the one to be in shock as Edyth explains what’s going on
  * Bonnie ends up telling Charlie what the Cullens are and of the wolves after he witnesses the pack turning back human
  * He’s pretty ok with it all
  * Julie goes to the Cullens house and ends up seeing Edyth in Carine’s doctor’s office and is amazed at seeing the tiny dot in what looked like Edyth’s stomach.
  * She ends up laughing when she finds out the kid was conceived on the first night of the honeymoon
  * Beau is just a blushing mess while the Cullens are just confused
  * Edyth somehow becomes a little humanish because she gets sleepy and tired while also ending up eating food
  * Charlie ends up finding out as well
  * Royal and Carine talk with Beau on how it was all possible and what might this mean for Edyth
  * The baby grows slowly inside Edyth’s stomach because of the human genes
  * The baby also won’t accept human blood nor animal blood because Edyth tries to see if the baby needs it or not and ends up throwing up.
  * Beau is almost 20 by the time Edyth looks 9 months along which is how slow the baby developed
  * Beau doesn’t mind being older because it’d mean he could go to college while the others are in high school
  * Edyth goes into labor after falling down the stairs because Archie let go of her hand to check something
  * Julie and Beau are with her as the baby is born via c-section which because of the human genes had caused Edyth’s skin on her stomach to soften
  * But it’s similar to Bella’s because the baby is having a hard time breathing
  * Edyth passes out from exhaustion while Beau takes care of the small baby.




	2. Chapter 2

  * Edyth....picked the baby's name before they were born really
  * Reneste Eugene for a boy
  * Jeannie Carol for a girl (I'm sorry I'm crying because the poor child omfg)
  * Edyth is asleep for a few days to rest because the venom they put in her stomach is slowly healing the cut in her stomach.
  * Beau holds Renest while he sleeps and ends up crying
  * Because oh god it just hit him that he's a dad
  * A father
  * At 20
  * Oh god just like his parents
  * Julie ends up having to snap him out of it and she, Royal, and Ernest calm him down before telling him that he and Edyth would work through this
  * They invite the Denalis to visit and when they see Reneste they just....freeze before wondering how the fuck that was possible
  * They all end up possible babysitters for Reneste
  * The Reneste ends up with Nessie as a nickname
  * Because Elenoar just couldn't....see it work out
  * Julie and Beau nickname him Gene
  * All of this pisses off Edyth
  * Because it's a very bad nickname and she spent an hour thinking on the names
  * Archie ends up almost having his legs ripped off the first time he says the nickname
  * Beau, Royal, Ernest, Carine, Julie, Jesamime, and Elenoar end up being the ones to instantly pick up Reneste as soon as he cries
  * Which annoys Edyth and Archie because he needs to not became dependent on hugs
  * They just end up seeing the whole family hold Reneste for almost an hour each
  * Beau is the one who can out him to sleep
  * Charlie as well
  * And thats barely the first week of him being born
  * They get a cottage as well but Archie made it extremely baby proof and also made a huge closet full of baby clothes for newborn and up. And one for books. For the baby and Beau
  * Surprisingly....Edyth gets pregnant after that night again...
  * Which just causes Julie to laugh her ass off while the rest of the family just scream in the inside
  * Edyth is in bed rest this time because of last time
  * Royal, Archie, and Ernest just end up having to talk with Beau on how and what the fuck caused this
  * Beau us just a confused and awkward mess
  * By the time Edyth gives birth Beau would've probably turned 24 if he hadn't been turned when he turned at 21 (or 22) 
  * Meaning this pregnancy lasted her longer oddly enough
  * Surprisingly Beau was still queasy of human blood as a newborn
  * Julie smelled fine to him really and Julie didn't smell anything bad about him
  * The first boy is Rory Evan Wolfe Swan
  * The second is Jamie Benjamin Carlos Swan
  * The girl is Juliet Carly Istas Swan
  * The whole family just...ends up having to live at the main house because yeah Beau was a vamp but 4 kids is too much.
  * Especially when one barely looks 3 years old when looking like a 6 month old
  * The Vultori come to check on Beau but have already been informed of the kids and are just...really weirded out and they realize Beau is a really weird vamp




End file.
